


IO交换律

by Hyperspace



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: M/M, alternative universe
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-19
Updated: 2014-06-19
Packaged: 2018-02-05 08:43:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1812265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hyperspace/pseuds/Hyperspace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>包工头王大锤在工地上被一板砖拍成了ED，洛基就反受为攻了。</p>
            </blockquote>





	IO交换律

**Author's Note:**

> 文风土掉渣，慎入。

### 01：一块从天而降的板砖

包工头王大锤从以前开始就一直都觉得自己是一个成功人士：靠投黑标搞豆腐渣工程和压榨民工进行血腥资本积累起家的他却偏偏生的一表人才：身高一米九、有一身火辣辣的肌肉，闲来无事就开一辆路虎拉风的奔驰在城市的大街小巷，美其名曰视察自己的建筑事业。

“从开发区的体育活动综合中心、到市中心的大型购物广场，还有紧挨着的那片寸土寸金的拆迁滞留地，以及筹划一年内开工的海景独栋别墅，甚至还有政府买单的路桥工程，这些现在都是我们阿斯加德建筑股份有限公司在承建——”董事长王大锤每每来到一家工地，便召集全体管理人员集合，骄傲的展开一份全市的大幅地图，用记号笔一一圈出每一个建筑物所在的位置，并在员工们崇拜的目光中将那些圈圈一一连接起来，“看得出来躺在我们仙宫市的这个符号这像是个什么东西吗？恩？”王大锤一脸得意，“看！这是个锤子！我们阿斯加德公司的商标，一只锤子！”

员工们正看着这根直撅撅的锤子哭笑不得，王大锤却突然听见自己身后一阵骚乱。

“国家已经三令五申！不准拖欠农民工工资！可是我还没有拿到工钱！”一个浑身黝黑的农民工爬在挖掘机车顶上，挥舞着手中的一块板砖，寻死觅活的想要往下跳，“爹！娘！媳妇！儿子！我对不起你们啊！我出门在外辛辛苦苦干了一整年的活，却连一天的工资都没有拿到！这是要逼死我们一家子啊！我的老板不是人！他是个心狠手辣的人渣！”

他看来是真心要寻思的，因为说话间他已经摆好了半蹲的姿势，并且做出小学生立定跳远的模样摆动着双臂。

就在这个时候，他发现自己的手上还多了一块板砖，这块板砖破坏了他的平衡感，并且会最终影响他的最后一跳。

与此同时，一大半工友们已经自发的沿着轮子爬上了挖掘机，一大半工友们正在下面劝他不要想不开，要死也得先日了这个杀千刀的老板才是正经。

就在如此紧张的时刻，这名六神无主的农民工迟疑了，他向后倒退一步，刚巧被正爬上车顶的人牢牢的抱住了脚踝，仰面躺倒在车顶上，农民工安全了。众人一阵欢呼，谁也没有注意到原来那块刚刚被他抓在手里的板砖。

那块坚硬无比的板砖就这样从农民工抡圆的手臂中飞出，沿着抛物线，径自砸落在了王大锤的脑门上。

几秒钟的天旋地转之后，王大锤“噗通”一声晕倒在地。

年轻时王大锤经常和人打架，但从来都是他揍人，所以他醒过来之后看到自己的脑袋被包成一只猪头的时候，第一感觉是觉得丢人。看到好弟弟洛基正守在他的床头，第二感觉是甜蜜。但是洛基的表情却是那样的……古怪。王大锤文化水平不高，也不知道用“如丧考妣”这个词究竟算不算对，但是自己不是他的考妣啊，自己是他的“情（亲）哥哥”不是吗？他为什么会用这样同情又失落的表情看着自己呢？王大锤横竖都想不通。

就在这时，洛基开口说话了：“你的秘书希芙给我打电话，说你在视察工地的时候，被一块从天而降的板砖砸中了脑袋。”

王大锤点点头，这很明显，看他的脑袋就知道了。他比较关心的是，然后呢？

王大锤清了清嗓子，晃了晃他健壮的脑袋，关切问道：“洛基，我的伤势……”

应该没什么大碍吧？

王大锤原本想这样问，因为他觉得自己除了头被砸破了一个口子外加一片淤青之外，他的身体还是很健康的，他觉得自己现在就能收拾东西回家，再跟洛基回家好好温存一番。

但是洛基在听到王大锤这样问的时候，表情却变得更加滞重了，甚至可以形容为，惊恐：“不，哥哥，你深呼吸！冷静下来……听我说……其实你……”话已经吐到嘴边，他却突然咽了下去，随即将脸埋进手掌里，哽咽道，“对不起，我说不出口……”

“什么？我究竟怎么了？”这招故弄玄虚玩的，让王大锤更加心急火燎，“你快说啊！等等……我是不是失忆了？被砖头砸中有很大的可能性失忆对不对？可是我至少没有忘记你啊，洛基我亲爱的小弟弟……”

洛基听到这里，终于忍不住大笑出声来，他从手掌中抬起头，哪里有哭泣的影子，他刚才明明是为了忍住自己的笑意而颤抖的。洛基威胁性的掐着王大锤的脖子警告道，“如果区区失忆就让你忘记我，我、就、让、你、去、死！”随即在王大锤被这样的威胁吓得不敢动弹更不敢随便失忆的空闲时间里，重新端庄的坐下，摆出一副喜闻乐见的微笑，“听着哥哥，我有一个好消息和一个坏消息要告诉你。好消息是：你并没有失忆，将来也不会，这个板砖甚至没有威胁到你摇摇欲坠的智商；坏消息是：板砖一定程度上让你受到了惊吓，你ED了。不要这么疑惑的看着我，对，没错，ED就是不举的意思，阳痿！对，我指的就是阳痿！啊……这是一件多么令人感到悲伤的事实。”

 

### 02：一种锤子没了柄的忧伤

王大锤是一个很原始的男人，四肢发达头脑简单，并且有着无法矫正的男权思想，这大概是他从小到大的生活环境导致的。他的童年在蛮荒粗鄙的农村度过，他作为家里的长子，同父亲一道在家里有着至高无上的权威。

后来掀起了农民工进城的潮流，为了供弟弟读书他早早的离家来到城市打拼。城市底层的生活好比险恶的热带丛林，野性难驯的王大锤却一路披荆斩棘，在自己的好工友们的帮助下飞黄腾达。

等到阿斯加德公司正式上市的那一年夏天，弟弟洛基也终于剑桥博士了。从那以后，王大锤就一直跟弟弟住在一起。这当然不是兄弟情深可以解释的，他大可以花钱在别的地方买一栋房子给洛基住，他不缺这个钱。但是，养一只猫尚且有感情，当你半辈子辛辛苦苦把一个孩子养到这么大，你会舍得放他离开你身边吗？

这大概就是他们两人之间复杂的过去。简而言之，王大锤对洛基有着强大的占有欲，现在他们又住在了一起，所以他是他的父亲、是他的兄长，也是他的老公。

可是现在自己ED了。

要变天了。

“人类、不论男女，天生有一种阴茎崇拜。女人从小就有恋父情节，她们认为自己是不完整的，会嫉妒和渴望男人两腿之间的玩意儿；而男人又因为从小受到母亲的统治，带有一种被阉割的恐惧——完美的佛洛依德理论。”洛基伸出修长的手指从口袋里掏出一只苹果，甜甜的露齿一笑，对着王大锤颇为有诱惑的咬了一口，“你完了，哥哥。”

王大锤惶恐的瞪大了双眼，他看到洛基纤细的腰肢和紧绷的四肢，这原本是激起他征服欲的象征，现在却让他嗅到了些微的恐惧感。

就好像一只苹果，人类在失乐园之前永远不知道吃完它会发生什么。

他打了个电话给希芙，吩咐她赶紧过来给自己办出院手续。

“见鬼的工伤补助！要是你再敢声张这件事我就炒了你的鱿鱼！你快过来……我说了我没事！我只想要回家休息！”

“BOSS，你不要这么歇斯底里，医生说你只是心理上受了惊吓，那个……身体没有任何问题。只要坚持治疗，是一定可以恢复的。”希芙觉得就算关系好到这份上，自己还是有点受不了老板正在爆发的小宇宙。

“我、不、需、要、治、疗！”王大锤怒吼。治疗？不，这是在践踏自己的人格。

“好吧，总而言之，我来接你回家。也许和洛基在一起你会觉得好一点，他是这样聪明的孩子。”希芙妥协了，“BOSS，要知道没有人会为你这次受伤而感到开心。我们都知道你是一个善良的人，你以前曾经不眠不休的在工地搬了十六个小时的砖头，只为给你的弟弟凑学费……”

手机那头的声音这边也许可以听到，但是这件事洛基从来不知道，作为兄长必须拼尽全力打工才能勉强供弟弟生活的过去实在是太丢面子了。

“行了，还要罗嗦到什么时候？”王大锤瞟了洛基一眼，他还在啃苹果，表情天真无邪、津津有味，“我就是喜欢锻炼身体，就像我就是喜欢文化人一样！懂吗？”

王大锤随即挂上电话，翻身下床套起长裤，平时一看到洛基就会膨胀起来的大家伙，此刻却依然斗败的公鸡一样垂头丧气的躲在内裤里，重重的刺伤了他的自尊心。

他佯装镇定，像以往一样用一个哥哥的语气对弟弟说话：“洛基，我们回家。”

即便如此，却依旧很没气势。

但是那一定是时间地点错误的问题，在医院里，消毒水味道那么重，自己又包得严严实实跟个猪头一样，就算洛基依旧娇嫩可人，那也绝对不是想硬就硬得起来的。

“回家就好了，”他这样安慰自己，“只要看到洛基穿T-back的样子，我觉得我那里一定硬得可以把钢板戳穿！”

“是吗，”坐在一旁的洛基拿膝盖顶了顶他的大腿，“我怎么就觉得你现在更像一只丢了柄的锤子呢？使不上力啊……”

王大锤被这句话气得咬牙切齿，半口气憋在肚子里下不去也上不来。

所以一回到家，王大锤便劈头盖脸的将洛基拉到了房间里，三下五除二剥下他的衣服。

“哟！敢这么说哥哥我，胆子真是越来越大了！我就不信我今天不把你操老实了，屁股快抬起来！”

王大锤文化水平低，初中都没毕业就到社会上混，说流氓话的坏毛病积习难改。洛基就当什么都没听到，继续伸胳膊抬腿，正面反面的转着身，任由王大锤剥下自己的衬衫和裤子。等到解下裤腰带的时候，惊喜来了。

“操！果然是T-back！”王大锤一声欢呼，赶紧把洛基翻了个面，双手蹂躏着他丰满又上翘的屁股，乐开了一朵花。

“这可是我特别替你准备的，喜欢吗？”洛基说着，一改之前老大不愿意的架势，破天荒的配合着扭了扭腰，那姿势跟猫咪没什么两样，在王大锤眼里更是格外的可爱。他岂止是开心，简直像吸了足量的大麻一样，快要high到爆了。

“喜欢，喜欢！哥哥我从来没这么喜欢过！继续扭，不要停！让我就这么来一发！”

说着他就迫不及待的解开自己的皮带，也来不及把裤子脱干净，右手伸进内裤里这么一掏——顿时就仿佛五雷轰顶一样没了动静。

“哥哥……哥哥？”

洛基一边喊着，一边转过身，不巧正看到王大锤正顶着一副风中凌乱的表情光着半个屁股跌坐在床上，眼神震惊，内心歇斯底里。

怎么会这样！

他裤子都脱了！

甚至已经把两腿间的那个东西给掏了出来！

但是那玩意儿此刻却软绵绵的挂在内裤沿儿上，仿佛一根病恹恹的墙头草……

不争气也该有点限度吧！

“哦，哥哥……”洛基的表情满满都是“失望”，他嘟起嘴来，伤感的抱怨了一句，“原来你不喜欢。”

“不是……才不是这样的！”王大锤慌里慌张的跳起来，两手捂住垂头丧气的胯下，螃蟹一样别扭的冲进了厕所，“我只是尿急给憋软了……我要去放水、放水……”

 

### 03：坐在马桶上，自以为阿斯嘉德之王

洛基审视的眼神让王大锤宛如芒刺在背，他硬着头皮走进他装修成宫殿一般的厕所：墙壁上贴着闪亮的金箔，地砖之间的缝隙是用金条掐丝嵌进去的，马桶也是纯金马桶，马桶盖上刻着三个神秘的鲁纳文字——我、有、钱。

但还是那句老话说得好：钱可以买来花美男，但却买不来性能力。如果现在有谁肯收十万欧的价钱就把自己的性无能给治好，那么他一定愿意给他再加十万欧，让他顺便把洛基那小子嚣张的脾气给治了。但是没辙，洛基是自家的弟弟，脾气像自己是当然的。兄弟两人，谁都不是轻易肯服软的角色。

王大锤坐在马桶上，感觉洛基跃跃欲试的双眼就在门外窥视着自己，机灵的小猫耳朵恨不得贴在墙壁上，听听看浴室里传来的是哗啦啦水流声还是滴答答的落泪声。可是王大锤现在的状况，实在是一滴都挤不出来。他只能一根根拽着自己的胡子，扪心自问：自己不会真的……变成一个残疾人了吧？

胯下的那二两肉，原本是他身上最为可取的地方，如今变成了阿基里斯的脚踵，他该如何向那些色眯眯盯着自己裤裆的姑娘们交待呢，又该如何对洛基交待……

他的心里的确感到非常沮丧。

这个马桶比那些小国家里国王的王座装饰的都要精致，但是坐在上面的自己，还仍旧是洛基整个世界的王，是他当之无愧的哥哥吗？

王大锤啊王大锤，我还是头一次见你这么没出息！

再次回到房间，洛基已经披上了一件墨绿色的丝绒长袍，径自在床边抽烟。见王大锤回来，他即刻掐掉烟头，摆出一个“玉体横陈”POSE，勾起两条白花花的大腿诱惑王大锤的欲望。

“回来了，哥哥？”洛基拍了拍枕头，妩媚一笑，“那就快过来陪我吧！”

王大锤刚刚被扑灭的心头欲火，顿时便又“噌”的一声熊熊燃烧起来。

丝绒织物从洛基的修长大腿根部垂下，织物下覆盖的旖旎风光让王大锤心向往之。那一瞬间王大锤觉得自己是正常的，那种被内心的欲望吞噬的感觉一如既往，他想要现在就冲上前去，将洛基牢牢的钳制在身体下狠狠玩弄，但是他的身体却没有做出足以如此的反应。

最终他望而却步了，好像愚蠢的和尚一样呆呆立在原地，迟疑。

“咕咚”一声，王大锤咽了一口口水，他现在的眼神好像一只看到香肠的大黄狗。

于是洛基主动的上前来，将哥哥搂进自己的怀里。

“哥哥，你想要洛基对不对？洛基现在也很想要你，很想，很想……”

洛基拿自己光洁的额头在王大锤的胸毛上蹭着、蹭着，舌尖舔弄着他敏感的乳头，洛基舌尖的触感让所有的男人五内俱焚，王大锤焦躁的攥紧了拳头。

“哥哥……”洛基抬起头，天真无邪的双眼从下方仿佛朝觐一样的膜拜着自己的身体，他问道，“请把你自己都交给我，好吗？”

王大锤觉得自己快要忍不住眼泪、鼻涕和一口老血一起喷出来了。

妈的，就知道自己到底是玩不过文化人！

明明是这么一个无耻、混蛋、丧尽天良的要求，洛基是怎么有本事用这样合理、含蓄、理直气壮的语气说出来的！

简直是笑里藏刀、杀人不见血，打从一开始就不存在那个软萌甜的贴心弟弟洛基，洛基故意装成这样，就是为了刚才这一刻，哄骗王大锤往他挖好了的坑里面跳！

等到王大锤醒悟过来，已经变成了一头躺在坑里的驴，再怎样嗷嗷叫，都只能看见坑上四角的天空了……

“干你娘！”王大锤在心中的小剧场里马景涛一样嘶吼，“不，是干我娘！”

什么叫做所谓的“哥哥你好想要洛基对不对洛基我也好想要你”和“哥哥洛基快要受不了了把你自己交给我好吗”？

完全言不由衷！

他分明是想要说：“老哥既然你鸡巴都硬不了，我做弟弟的义不容辞下套讹你，快把屁股蛋子撅起来吧，这回绝对不能放过捅你处菊的大好机会！”

像这样。

但是毕竟是文化人，这样恶意的话都能说得好像为了爱情似的。

接着，洛基的食指伸进了自己两股之间在秘处。

两人之间的前戏和体位比起平时来，并没有太大的改变。洛基双腿分开着坐在床沿，自己同洛基面对面站着。仍旧是自己将洛基搂在怀里，洛基就势双手环抱自己的腰，一手分开上翘的臀肉，一手探进紧绷的穴口。

他的前端依旧萎靡不振，但即便如此，只要被洛基纳入口中，怎样都觉得非常舒适。洛基的嘴唇柔软、舌头灵活，接吻的时候总觉得好像含了一块因为淋了蜂蜜而湿漉漉的棉花糖。也正因为自己无法勃起，洛基才能将自己的全部都包裹进口腔，小猫舌头温暖的包裹住他的前端，下唇贪婪的吸吮着两侧的囊袋。

直到后面的手指增加到三根不断转动的时候，他还依旧沉浸在弟弟的旖旎唇舌之中。

“嗯唔，洛基，”他呻吟着，“让我吻一吻你……”

他伸出粗糙的双手，想要捉住洛基的腰，但洛基的腰仿佛蛇一样灵活，他在这场被动的关系中失去了判断力，或者说洛基这次并不愿意配合着接受他的控制了。

他扑了个空。

然后，他猝不及防的被翻了个身，身躯按倒在了床垫上，健壮而性感的双腿被一双细嫩的手从根部打开，紧接着一个坚硬而焦灼的物体抵上了自己的两股之间。

“洛基，你这是……什么？”从外挤进内部的冰凉油膏，终于让他彻底醒悟过来，“不！我改主意了，不要！放手，洛基！”

“对不起，哥哥。这次我拒绝。”

他开始不知所措的挣扎，但任凭有再大的力气和再多的斗殴历史，不知为何，每一次挣脱却都不能合理的对抗到那个点上。洛基居高临下，见招拆招，不一会儿就已经弄得王大锤无力反抗了。

王大锤被压制着，只能呼哧呼哧的喘着粗气：“准备充分啊，嗯？”

洛基也不掩饰内心的得意：“我特意跟娜塔莎学了几招格斗术，她教我怎样用更少的力气更快的制服敌人。我不得不承认，你可比我的那些实验对象们难制服得多了，谁让你是我的好哥哥呢……”

洛基的舌头在他的臀尖留下湿滑的痕迹，那力度极尽温柔。

可是下一刻，洛基火热的器官却又毫不留情的刺穿了自己的身体。

 

### 04：扎叉刺插（你当我是猹呢）

当洛基那火热的器官在自己身体内肆意冲撞的时候，王大锤脑海里首先想到的竟然是对比两人的器官究竟有哪些差异。差异是显著的：洛基身体的每一个部位都同他的整体一样优雅而修长，甚至和他的发型一样保持着顶端的微微上翘的弧度。而自己的那里勃起的时候却相当粗壮结实，有婴儿的手臂大小。所以当洛基承受他的时候，需要在前戏里花很长时间做扩张。

王大锤舍得在穷困潦倒到连馒头都买不起的时候搬整整三天的砖头挣洛基的学杂费，却一点都不舍得让自己的弟弟受伤。他曾经幻想过这样一下子狠狠插进洛基身体里的场面，但是他从来没有实现过，反倒是现在让洛基一插到底了。

洛基在自己的身体内狠狠耸动几下，双手贪婪的抚摸着自己胸口和腹部的肌肉，那些肌肉曲线搭配的优美，是编码在家族基因中的，可惜洛基无缘遗传到，那是上天唯独赐给他哥哥的瑰宝。但是洛基依然可以拥有它，以这样的方式。

他一口一口热烈的噬咬着哥哥的脊椎，他肩头弹性十足的肌肉比坚硬的大理石雕像好上太多，这是在自己做承受方时所品尝不到的滋味。洛基感受到一种侵犯着自己所崇拜的、神一样完美的哥哥的快感，一种绝对拥有和控制的感觉，当他又一次深深贯穿时，他觉得心头涌过一阵狂喜，随即不受控制的泄了出来。

“哥哥……”

洛基满足的呢喃着，完全就是一只喂饱了的猫，此刻只想懒洋洋的趴伏王大锤宽厚的背上蜷成一团，但是王大锤并不想给他这样的机会。

“哥哥！啊……好疼！”

洛基又喊了一声，却是吃痛的喘息，放松警惕的他立即遭到王大锤的反击，王大锤一只手反剪住洛基的双臂使他动弹不得，随即将他以自己同样的姿势按倒在床上，另一只手捂住他的嘴，以免他发出什么让人不愉快的声音。

“你要为此付出代价！”

王大锤怒不可遏的宣告，一甩宽厚的手掌，对着洛基的屁股就是“啪啪”两下，洛基疼的呜呜叫唤，眉头紧皱，水汪汪的眼睛好似蓄满了泪，但王大锤这次下定决心并不为他的可怜而罢手——充其量只是放松了手掌上的力道，用拇指边缘轻轻蹭着洛基的鬓发和耳廓。

“哥哥……我错了。”

洛基凄楚的呜咽着，一遍又一遍的叙述着自己此刻的内心深处是多么的愧疚，他愿意付出一切换得哥哥的原谅。

但是根据王大锤从小以来的生存经验，只要他现在只要流露出一丁点打算心慈手软的想法，下一秒洛基就会好了伤疤忘了疼的继续招惹自己。

“我会让你得到教训。”王大锤嘟囔着，光着身子满屋子一阵乱找，从衣柜里掏出一打麻绳，那原本是洛基买来打包藏书用的。洛基暗自祈祷着哥哥不要用麻绳鞭打自己，尽管他从未这样做过，他也从未这样发怒过，但是王大锤显然有其他的想法。

他解开麻绳，一道一道的缠上洛基这具刚刚侵犯过自己的躯体，直到捆得结结实实。洛基安分的任由他捆绑，小兔子一样无辜的眼神惶恐的扫过王大锤的脸和手臂，看着哥哥借由制服自己身体而重新获得一种主宰感和安全感。

他终于还是忍不住笑了。

对着哥哥，他笑得很温柔，但是像这样被手脚被捆得动弹不得的躺倒在床上，这笑容越发显得突兀。

“不用再捆结实一点吗，哥哥？”洛基扬起下颌指了指自己两腿之间重新抬头的欲望，“把这里也捆起来，不然他也会克制不住想要占有你的。它可不受我的控制，比我更加容易受到你美貌的诱惑……”

“闭嘴！”

王大锤恶狠狠的将洛基按在身子底下，下意识的想要用自己的胯部冲撞他，但是动作到一般，才醒悟到自己的那里依然软得的好像一块海绵。

看到这一切的洛基，笑容变得更甜了。

“每一次当我像这样被你压在身体下的时候，我都在想：天哪，哥哥，你真是太美了。我什么时候才有机会完完全全占有你呢？”洛基贪婪的打量着压迫在自己面前的这个躯体，“我可以自豪的对每一个人说，我的哥哥是这个世界上最完美的哥哥。我爱他，我爱他的所有一切，即便是此时此刻……”

直视洛基的双眼，王大锤只觉得手足无措，明明他依然占据着主导的地位，但是此时此刻他觉得自己才应该是那个臣服在弟弟王座之下的男人。即便是像这样，强行将他压在自己的身体下，也无法撼动两人之间的地位。

他们的关系，早在很久以前就已经变成这样了。自己原本就是扮演着妥协、被动和包容角色的人。对这样自己深爱的弟弟，再宠溺一点又何妨？

“哥哥，你这样对我，是在担心你身体的改变会摧毁我们两人之间的关系吗？或者说，你以为我刚才的举动，只是因为性欲得不到满足而饕餮的向你索求？你真的觉得……你从小到大最喜欢的弟弟，是那种肤浅、自私、卑鄙的人吗？”见王大锤有所动容，洛基的表情变得认真而受伤，蓄满的泪水让他的眸子看起来更加澄澈了，“哥哥，其实洛基已经不是第一次占有你了……从很小的时候开始，每当你站在我身旁，我都是如此的想要亲吻你的每一寸皮肤，不论外面还是里面……我实在是忍不住啊！”

终于，王大锤吸了吸鼻子，放开了钳制洛基的手。

“好弟弟。”他发出一声粗重的哽咽，全然忘记了洛基刚才对自己做过什么，他将洛基满怀拥抱着，“哥哥发誓一定会治好这病的，相信我。”

洛基在王大锤看不到的地方翻了个白眼，用口型说了一句“治、你、妹”，随即乖巧的点了点头，内疚的嗫嚅：“哥哥，我错了。能把我的绳子解开吗？”

 

### 05：不以家养为目的的结扎都是耍流氓

洛基在剑桥读书的时候，拿到的是双学位，本专业学的是Politics，辅修的是Business，乍看上去是德艺双馨的人才，本应该施展一番抱负才对。只可惜遇人不淑，自从回国以后，哥哥对他是百般不舍，含在嘴里怕化了，捧在手里怕砸了。

当他提出想去哥哥公司上班，哥哥就说：“天哪，那地方可不是人呆的，每天前脚踢后脑勺的忙的要死不说，窝在小办公室里也烦心，不行，不行。”后来洛基又提出，虽然国内前景不太好，但是他还是可以去当公务员，这样以后和哥哥官商勾结起来，黑白通吃，岂不是日后就成为了仙宫市的黑白双煞，阿斯嘉德的一代传奇。但哥哥又不同意了，甚至更夸张了，他捧着洛基的屁股直掉眼泪：“弟弟，你那颗金子般的心，我怎能放任它被肮脏的官场所玷污。”

洛基被呛的哑然无语，他捧的明明是自己的屁股，和自己纯洁的内心又有甚么关系。因此这么多年来，洛基在哥哥的过度保护下郁郁不得志，只得乖乖在家守着王大锤扮演家养小精灵，头发都为此愁成了一块锅底。

他没辙，因为王大锤说的也没错：“你只要陪在哥哥身边就好了，其他事情不要操心。那些事情有什么意义呢？安享清闲、没麻烦事，那是几辈子修来的福气！”

但、是，他洛基天生就不是个能消停下来的人！闲来无事也好，没事找事也好，就算是添乱帮倒忙，他也得要做些什么。

于是王大锤生病之后，本着安心养病的名义，洛基主动代理了哥哥总经理的位置。哥哥担心他不能胜任，他却觉得仍然是大材小用了，暗自筹划着怎样利用这代理总经理一职铲除异己、恶意斗争，黑吃黑拿到全市的城建工作项目。同时，洛基也安慰郁郁寡欢王大锤说，他已经请来了专治男科的名医范达尔先生，医术精湛妙手回春，在上流社会人气很高，叫他不用担心。

眼见弟弟迈着大长腿兴致高昂的上班，在棉被里缩成一团的王大锤更加担心了：要是名医也治不好自己的病了，到时候可怎么办？自己不能过性生活难过归难过，万不得已那也就认了，可是洛基就……外面的花花世界，他根本经不住诱惑，若是有小三借机上位，自己拿什么来拴住他的心？想到这种结果，大锤心里一阵酸楚，不顾自己肌肉虬结的手臂和粗鲁的大毛腿，竟捧着被子嘤嘤哭泣起来。

当范达尔医生按响了王大锤家豪宅的门铃，前来应门的金发男人眼睛红得像兔子，睫毛还仍然是湿漉漉的。

“是……王大锤先生？”范达尔心里忍不住腹诽，洛基口中描述的哥哥智商和身材听上去都像极了绿胖，可是今天一见真人，分明完全是甜心的气质，反差也太大了吧！这般美貌的男人存在于世简直就是犯罪，范达尔这个万年直男都差点被他给电到了，磕磕绊绊的自我介绍，“我是洛基大学时医学院的同学，现在在本市市立医院工作，幸会、幸会。听说您……‘嗯、嗯’有些困难？”

王大锤羞愧的低下了头，金发垂落——

【最是那一低头的温柔，像一朵水莲花不堪凉风的娇羞。】

范达尔内心嘶吼：天啊！自己内心这仿佛火山喷发一样喷薄而出诗意，究竟是为什么？是为什么啊！！！

百思不得其解，最后只能从医学上来解释：听说大型宠物犬被结扎之后，性情都会变得温顺。王大锤先生如今这般的落差，大概是因为ED之后体内激素紊乱的原因吧。

这的确解释得通：上大学时，他就常常听洛基跟自己抱怨，“天哪，礼拜五怎么来得那么快，我那比老妈子还烦的哥哥今天又该轮休了。算了算了，我不能跟你们去酒吧玩了，我打赌他现在肯定守在校门口接我。我得赶快把这蠢货领走，他那一身背心疙瘩肉的扮相杵在路中央，不明真相的同学还以为是哪个黑社会打手过来砍人的呢。”可见，抛开阳痿不谈，王大锤的弟控症，还是有一定征兆的。但如今，当范达尔看着王大锤系着围裙在厨房里忙前忙后、只留给他一个穿着粉红色围裙的背影时，就不得不感叹：疾病对于患者精神面貌的摧残，竟会发展到如此严重的地步！

当天，例行的生理诊断却并没有得到什么可靠结论。范达尔有些懵了，难不成这ED是心理疾病而不是生理问题？他觉得有必要和洛基谈谈，毕竟他声情并茂描述的“说时迟那时快，只听农民工大喝一声‘我和你鱼死网破’，一板砖就拍了过来！板砖砸在我哥的脑门上，瞬间爆裂！风一吹，都变成粉了……你说吓人不吓人？”这样的状况，是很不合逻辑的。他还约了王大锤下周去他们医院再做一次全面的诊断：“不排除误诊的可能性。”

王大锤终于显得精神振作了不少，送走了范达尔，便呼哧呼哧的跑到厨房里给弟弟煲汤喝。

洛基小时候特别喜欢喝他煲的汤。那时候学习压力很大，洛基拿着哥哥一滴滴汗攒出来的学费，每次考试都卯足了劲要考全校第一。王大锤从工地上回来，就拿从老家带来的那口裂了缝的砂锅给洛基煲鸡汤、鱼汤和排骨汤。一砂锅可以煲两遍汤，第一遍尝肉的鲜、第二遍喝骨头里的营养，煲完之后的鸡、鱼或是排骨，又都捞出来红烧了吃，一点都不浪费。但即便如此，王大锤那时候也是一口汤都没喝过。他饭量大，又狼吞虎咽，再山珍海味的东西也咕噜一下就吞进了肚，食不知味，那还不如讨工地上的大锅饭吃。也就是那次，包工头克扣他们伙食，他才决意带着施工队的一大群兄弟出来单干的。现在想想也觉得讽刺，风水轮流转，为了赚钱供养弟弟，自己也不知从何时干起了包工头克扣民工的勾当。

而洛基提着公文包风尘仆仆从外面回来的时候，刚打开门就闻见了厨房排骨汤的味道。排骨汤里加了萝卜和黄豆，因此变得爽口又醇厚。

“哥哥，”洛基一手甩了公文包，蹦蹦跳跳的回到王大锤身边，见王大锤穿着粉红色围裙在炉灶前忙碌，就有了捉弄他的想法。他从背后双手搂住王大锤的腰，凑过脸去，“哥哥，我可回来了，快来亲我一口。”

“别吵，别吵。”王大锤手中晃着勺子，好像晃着一只苍蝇拍，不耐烦的驱赶着黏在自己身上的撒娇的洛基，“回来了就快去写作业，不然又得熬夜了。”

“哥哥你在说什么啊？我博士毕业都已经三五年，早就是老男人了。”洛基干笑，“说起来，哥哥也是快要四十的人了吧？”

王大锤打开砂锅，望着蒸腾出来的水汽和不断翻滚的泡沫，方才恍然大悟、如梦初醒。不知不觉间，两人已经相依为命这么久了，望着同样熟悉的汤，竟还以为彼此还是少年呢。王大锤又忍不住觉得失落了。

“怎么，你是在嫌弃我年纪大了吗？”他尴尬的整理着围裙的边角，不敢和洛基直视，“我知道，我这些年的确不如以前了，我总把你关在家里，你也很有怨言，一辈子总不能就这样过……更何况，我现在的身体状况，我、我也不是……我也不是不知道……”说到最后，他竟然忍不住又一次哽咽了。

“你在胡说什么呢，哥哥！”洛基紧紧抱住眼前这个穿着围裙忍不住哭得涕泗滂沱的中年男人，将他搂进自己的身体里，想要给他一些安慰。洛基记忆中的哥哥有很多种样子，但每一种样子，全都变成影子融在了现在这个身体里，“你是我的哥哥，这是一辈子注定的事实，我怎么可能因为这些莫名其妙的理由嫌弃你呢？”

王大锤这才终于觉得好受一些，从流理台上那纸巾擤鼻涕，絮絮叨叨的抱怨着自己怎么突然就变得多愁善感。

“我只是觉得，我已经足够成熟了。”洛基讨好的说，“看，我今天第一天上任就给你签了三个亿的合同，你要相信我有能力，我会替你把阿斯嘉德打理好。哥哥，让洛基来照顾你，好吗？”

王大锤起初不可置信的望着洛基，过了很长时间，才终于下定决心，无比艰难的点了点头。

 

### 06：我的弟弟太机智

【直到洛基正式接替他哥哥成为阿斯嘉德公司的总经理、并且利用房价泡沫囤地炒房发了大财并且推动公司成功上市之后，工地上累死累活的民工们都还时常想起很久以前他们的包工头老板被闹事寻死的农民工一板砖拍成太监的光辉往事。  ——《ED时期的爱情》】

从那以后，事情发生着变化。工地上少了一块疙瘩肉，取而代之的是一个黑发长腿的美青年，民工们猫在砖头墙那边望得眼睛都直了。起先他们是想要打听这个英俊的老板究竟是谁，没有很多人关心王大锤的死活，但后来消息洛基的资料没有打听到，王大锤被拍砖进医院并且最终阳痿的消息却不胫而走，消息曲折而详实，就连王大锤的情妇们如何含恨坐在他面前用刨刀削黄瓜泄恨的情节都有，让人不得不怀疑散布消息的人和隐瞒消息的人其实是同一个。

唯一对此感到愧疚的，是那个肇事民工。洛基上任后所做的第一件事，就是秘而不宣的那个农民工“请”进了监工的办公室。农民工忐忑的斜着眼打量着眼前这位意气风发的美青年，只觉得猜不透他的喜怒：他明明在对自己笑，但自己却总觉得头皮发麻。而他原来的那位老板，就算努力认真思索，却仍然看上去是傻不楞登的。

美青年冷峻的抬了抬手指：“你，就是砸晕老板的那个家伙？”

肇事民工点头如捣蒜，只觉得自己今天肯定吃不了兜着走了。

却就在这时，美青年转怒为喜，从办公桌的抽屉里甩出一方牛皮纸包，扬了扬眉毛，抬起的手变作轻拍落在了他的肩膀上，语气也变得亲爹一般和蔼：“来，快数数，看够不够你被拖欠的工资？”

农民工惊呆了，随即心虚的凑过去一把抓过牛皮纸包，蘸着口水一张一张的数着大钞，末了，同洛基嗫嚅：“够了、够了。还多了两千块钱。”

“哦，那两千块啊。”洛基云淡风轻，潇洒的不像是在收买人心，“是给你发的奖金。”

“啥？”他上半辈子基本上就是王大锤上半辈子的副本，哪听说过“奖金”这么洋气的词语，那都是给CBD办公楼里扎堆的Tom和Jack准备的。但猜猜也知道是个什么意思了。农村人没见过世面，脑袋也犟的一根筋，拿少了他就愤怒、拿多了他就不安，捧着高档日料店薄薄三文鱼切片一样艳红的票子，他简直纠结的要哭了，“这、这、这……我都把老板给拍了，你怎么还给我奖金啊！这不合适！”

“哎，你怎么可以这么说。”农民工确定他看见美青年对自己调皮的眨了眨眼睛，“正因为你把老板拍了，我才发你奖金的，知道吗？这叫做多劳多得。来，快把你的工友们都叫进来，我刚从银行提的现钱，一个个的给你们结清工资。”

后来这件事经由希芙传到王大锤耳朵里的，当然是被美化过的版本。洛基上任伊始就懂得收买人心，安插内奸进尤顿海姆建筑公司，巧施离间计，便骗得阿斯嘉德公司净赚了几百万的差价，随即提了现金给民工发工资、涨薪水，略施小惠骗得尤顿海姆公司好几个工地的工友集体投诚。大处狠绝，小处仁义，可见已把马基雅维利和古斯塔夫勒庞读到了出神入化。王大锤在听到这些消息的时候，神情是向往的，心情是欣慰的，希芙叙述事情经过，他连连拍手叫“真有你的，洛基！”“干得漂亮！”、“不愧是我的好弟弟！”

“只是……”希芙支支吾吾，似乎有什么难言之隐。

“只是什么？”王大锤觉得很好奇，这难道还能出问题？

“老、板。”她一字一顿，似乎在斟酌如何表述，“公会集体投票，以罢工为要挟，要求您主动辞职。”

王大锤只能凌乱的抱住了小熊抱枕，茫然的思索，自己这回是不是又被文化人给坑了。

不管怎样，病还是得治，根据范达尔医生的指示，王大锤按照约定的时间去了市立医院男科。

几天不见，范达尔发现王大锤的外形又发生了显著的变化：比如他现在正套着一件夏威夷风情的花衬衫，艳丽的色彩衬着他白皙的肌肤，简直貌美如花。这在平时，是不可想象的，因为除了西装以外，王大锤以前选衣服的标准就是紧。每次站在镜子前，他都得一二三遍的检查自己的胸肌大不大，二头肌大不大，腹肌大不大，整个人是不是标准倒三角，人鱼线明显不明显。这种“情意千金不敌胸脯四两”的审美，让没有疙瘩肉的洛基非常为难，再者，范达尔觉得，他似乎很排斥自己哥哥的身材被勾勒出来展示给别人看。

“你看上去……”为了解释自己上下打量的原因，范达尔奉承着，“五彩斑斓。”

“谢谢你，医生。”王大锤傻乎乎的吸了吸鼻子，在MRI上躺下，“不知道是不是我的错觉，我的衣柜里最近丢了很多的衣服。”

“是吗，这可真奇怪。”范达尔医生一边和他有一搭没一搭的聊天，一边在屏幕前观测王大锤的垂体立体扫描的状况。这之前他们已经进行了各项身体指标的检查，但王大锤一一合格。诚然，他的大脑看上去似乎比一般人来得小一点，当然只有一点点，不会影响到生活的自理，但他的小脑、脑干和垂体可以说得上是非常发达。像这样的人，怎么可能会随随便便就ED呢？

王大锤从MRI上爬起来，穿上衣服，范达尔医生仍然一动不动的盯着屏幕上的截图，神情严肃的吓人。王大锤紧张的心脏直跳，满以为他要宣布什么不得了的悲伤消息了，却见范达尔医生大惑不解的转头，盯着王大锤的裤裆打量三回，软塌塌的，没有什么反应。

“真奇怪，你的身体根本一点问题都没有。”范达尔医生嘀咕，“我可能真的帮不了你了，你还是去看看中医吧。”

王大锤的不举之症就这样被男科大手范达尔退了货。

后来过了一个月之后，范达尔医生才忽然打电话过来，问：“确诊你得ED的医生，究竟叫什么名字？或者，是谁告诉你，你得病了的？”

王大锤苦苦思索良久，报出一个造孽的名字：“啊，是洛基。”

 

### 07：干了这碗双鞭壮阳汤

王大锤一脸沮丧的走出医院，没有立刻回家而是去了一趟健身房，后来他的日子就常常在健身房度过了。挥汗如雨的一番举重之后去公共浴室洗澡时，一个长相酷似基佬的家伙总忍不住盯着他的屁股看，下意识的舔了舔嘴唇。他觉得浑身都不自在：自己长得就在这么像被人操屁股的家伙？想起之前和洛基的种种，大概是做贼心虚吧，他匆匆忙忙的往隔间里躲，基佬男跟在他后面一把拦住了隔间门硬挤了进来，并且反手将门锁了。

“Hi，甜心~”他抬手递给王大锤一个飞吻，臂膀上大块大块的肌肉迅速的鼓起又迅速的落下，看上去是一个不输给他的彪悍壮男，皮肤黑黑的，还扎着小辫子，“来一发？”

“操你妈！”连日以来的屈辱和窘迫都在一瞬间爆发了出来，王大锤也不管三七二十，一把扯下浴室里的金属莲蓬头就对着他一阵猛砸，工地上聚众打架斗殴的实战经验竟让对方毫无还手之力，不一会儿就将对方打翻在地，边打还边抹去脸上溅上的水珠，像抹去辛酸的眼泪，“你来啊！有种来啊！我们看谁硬的好看！”

殴打完毕，硬汉王大锤随手把男人往角落里一丢，旁若无事的离开了健身房。

回去的时候，洛基在门口等他，修长的西装还没有脱下。

“哥哥，你看起来心情不太好呢。”

王大锤没有理他，他是真的没有心情，浴室里的调戏和不能勃起的悲伤搅和在一起，这算什么呢？

洛基见他不高兴，并没有露出什么多余的表情，而是起身从后面一把搂住了王大锤的脖子。

“哥哥……”他哼哼唧唧的拿鼻尖去蹭王大锤的耳垂，手指绞着他扎在脑后的头发，王大锤的心里顿时软的化成了一滩，任由洛基一颗颗解开他的衬衫扣子着迷的抚摸他的胸口，然后从后面又一遍要了他。洛基的分身从王大锤的后面退出去的时候，王大锤一把抹掉那些粘液，吭都没吭一声就要提起裤子。

“你不埋怨我上了你？”洛基从浴室里拿来干净的毛巾替王大锤将身上的痕迹擦干净，问道。

“谁叫你是我弟弟呢。”王大锤平淡无奇的回应了一句，却让洛基整个人都愣在了那里。

也许……哥哥对自己的爱真的是无条件的吧。

这么多年，说他们都对彼此没有感情是假的，王大锤也一直是洛基最珍惜的人。

他们依次去洗完澡，四仰八叉的躺在沙发上看一场无聊的电影。

空调的风呼呼的刮，洛基一瞬间觉得自己已经找到了一生都在渴望的东西。

大概是晚上八点多的时候，门铃突然响了。王大锤套上沙滩裤去开门，却看见门外站着的竟是那位将王大锤砸成ED的闹事民工，扎着头巾捧着小火瓦罐，一副颇为局促的模样。

“老……老板，听说你生病了。”生病一词说出口，他的面部明显不适的运动了一下，他只是想闹事吓人，没有真的想要伤害王大锤，变成这样他也很愧疚，“这是我媳妇儿给熬的双鞭壮阳汤，给你补补肾。”

“谢谢。”王大锤不声不响的接下瓦罐放进厨房里，“不进来坐坐吗？”

“不了不了，今天也不早了。”见王大锤想要将瓦罐里的汤腾出来，民工又连连摆手，“这瓦罐是我们家祖传下来的，你得就着喝。”

于是王大锤就捧着瓦罐咕嘟咕嘟的将一碗壮阳汤喝了，底朝天也是干干净净的，因为他把药材也嚼吧嚼吧咽了。

民工的嘴整个张成了O型，战战兢兢的对王大锤说道：“这是……这是……一个月的份量啊！你怎么给全吃了？”

“啥？”王大锤不明所以的往洛基那儿看，“我都喝了你才跟我说？”

洛基勉强在笑，但是一张脸煞白煞白的，手和腿都在哆嗦。

当天晚上，王大锤还没有特别明显的感觉，大概是中药的药效来得比较慢吧，但是等到第二天早晨，事实证明农村的土方法绝对有用，他终于忍不住了，热的汗湿了床单，掀开被子发现下面自己的小兄弟直撅撅的指着天花板。他开始磨蹭洛基的屁股，苦苦哀求：“弟弟，就让我来一回吧。”

洛基抱着枕头，像见了鬼一样，死活不给王大锤上，于是王大锤只能追追追。

王大锤也是迫不得已，一个月的壮阳药他给一次吞了，药效发作根本不是手能解决的问题。

后来两人就在缠斗中不小心打开了洛基门前床头柜的抽屉——那是洛基的禁地，王大锤平时从来不碰，这次抽屉里却掉落下一本厚厚封皮装帧华丽的书。

“催眠大师？”王大锤知道真相之后整个人都卧槽了，“你催眠我？洛基，这是在闹哪一出？”

“玩笑，玩笑。”洛基嘿嘿的打圆场，“我就是做个试验，你别当真。”

“我不当真！！！”王大锤一边逮住洛基的小瘦胳膊一边狂吼，“我跟你闹着玩儿呢！！！”

他是真心已经硬得很厉害了，要是这回逮不住洛基，他到哪儿去找一个能给他上洛基又不会吃醋的最佳人选？

洛基这回，怕是很难下得了床了吧。

 

——FIN——

 

 

 

 


End file.
